


The Queen's Garden

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Series: Spades Verse [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Spades Kingdom, Sweethearts Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that being the Queen of Spades is much more stressful than Arthur thought. Luckily, his King (with a little help from his Jack) know just what to do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'flowers' prompt for Sweethearts Week.

Surprisingly enough, the weeks after the wedding were peaceful. Arthur and Alfred were given a honeymoon period of two weeks in which they seem to have an abundance of free time, most of which they spent together. It made Arthur hopeful about the rest of his marriage but the illusion was shattered as soon as those two weeks were finished.

The royal advisors seemed to store all the work from those weeks and put it on the King and Queen as soon as the two week grace period was up. Arthur had not even been outside at all for a week due to all the work that was required of a Queen, especially a new Queen. This was making him very irritable."I know you're stressed, Arthur, but taking it out of me is not the way to solve it." Yao sounded annoyed, more emotional than he had really been with Arthur before. Spending a very busy week together meant that they knew each other better now but it had the unfortunate side effect of leaving them wanting to strangle each other."Well, I can't take it out of anyone else because the only other people I see are civil servants who hand me more paperwork and I don't  think you want me to take it out on them." Arthur picked up a pile of papers on the floor and slammed them down on the table, next to the other piles that he had to work through.Yao jumped and glared at Arthur, before his expression changed to thoughtful. "Is this because you haven't seen Alfred in the past week?" Arthur glanced at Yao before returning his stare to the paperwork."No, because that's ridiculous. It's only been a week, I'm not pining for him." Arthur frowned and tried to ignore the headache pounding at his temples. The two of them worked in silence for several minutes before Arthur sighed and put down his pen. "I never see him. We share a bed and I go to bed alone and I wake up alone. I'm worried about whether the two weeks where a fake and this is how the rest of my marriage is going to be like."Arthur tried not to look at Yao but he could feel his Jack staring at him. "Why haven't you said anything to Alfred? He would make time for you.""First of all, I would tell him if I had actually seen him face to face. That's part of the problem. And second of all, I don't want Alfred to make time for me out of duty." Duty faded fast and then it turned into resentment and then turned into hate. That was the last thing Arthur wanted from his marriage, he had already seen that in action."It's just a temporary measure while you are the new Queen. It's just for a few more weeks." Yao's words were a small comfort. Arthur had hated one week of this, several more seemed to loom ahead of him."Oh goody," Arthur muttered to himself. His headache increased at the thought and he went back to focusing on the paperwork even as the words started to blur before his eyes.***"Arthur?" Matthew, the Ace of Spades, said quietly and Arthur lifted his head from where he was resting it on his crossed arms. He tried to smile but he was afraid it came out rather weak. He was feeling exhausted all the time and he swore that the piles of paperwork multiplied when he was not looking. Having to counter-approve all of Alfred's decisions when he wasn't even seeing Alfred was really starting to get on his nerves."Yes, how can I help?" Arthur asked, trying to not sound as irritable as he felt. Yao had become so irritated with him that they had to split up before someone said something that they regretted."I think it's time that you have a break." Matthew looked like he was holding back a smile which didn't particularly help Arthur's mood. "Alfred's got a surprise to you. I can take you there."Feeling curiosity chase away the tiredness, Arthur followed the smiling Matthew to the front door and beyond. Arthur took the time outside to breathe in the fresh air and enjoy not reading any official papers. Alfred was waiting for him around the side of the palace and Matthew departed silently. Arthur was unable to take his eyes off Alfred and as soon as Matthew was gone, he pulled Alfred into a hug."Feels like it has been ages since I've seen you," Alfred murmured into Arthur's ear. He was squeezing Arthur so tight that Arthur thought he felt his ribs creak. It seems like he wasn't the only one who missed his husband."I know what you mean." Arthur returned the hug almost as tightly before slowly releasing Alfred. "So, what's the big surprise?""Oh yeah," Alfred brightened up. He was about to lead Arthur around the corner when he turned around. "Close your eyes." Arthur gave him a look but did as he said and Alfred also put his hand over his eyes as well."Overkill, don't you think?" Arthur muttered before Alfred led him, stumbling, around the corner. Alfred lifted his hand away and Arthur took this as a sign that he could open his eyes. When he saw the sight that greeted him, he was stunned speechless."This," Alfred said proudly, "is the Queen's Garden."It was about the size of a small field, with a small pond in the furthest corner from Arthur. The palace wall threw part of the grass into shade but the sun shone warmly down on the rest of it. Flowers of every colour, not just blue, sprouted from the flowerbeds and although there was some weeding that needed to be done but it was perfect."It was set up by the last Queen as a relaxing place away from the pressures of being royal. I talked to Yao and he recommended that I show this to you. He didn't explain why, he just told me to talk to you." Arthur tore himself away from the sight of the garden to look at Alfred. Alfred was staring at him, his forehead creased in a frown.Arthur looked away, unable to handle Alfred staring at him like that. "I have missed you," Arthur said quietly. Alfred didn't say anything, but put his arm around Arthur's waist. Arthur stared at the garden but leaned into his husband a little."Me too." The two of them were silent, enjoying the garden together.


End file.
